


Free! on ice

by FanGaL



Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach - Freeform, Couch, Crack up, Cute, Fanfiction, Food, Funny, GUYS, Interview, Lunch, Lunch lady - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Opening, Other, School, Song - Freeform, ending, manbun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: Coaches gonna teach them how to skate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a fan fiction where it Free characters where in Yuri one ice . So I was inspired. So I wanted to create my own. Also if anyone wants plz try to make a anime abgrid out of my fan fiction on YouTube then link this fan fiction in the discription.

Free! On ice  
So it was a really hot outside it felt like lava. Gou gave everyone a slushie. Haru was drinking it then he stared at the ice. He says " I like how the ice looks like diamonds. I like ice it's made out of water." Then Makato said " You finally talked ?!? " Then haru takes the ice out of the cup with a scrawny lid to feel ice with his hand. Nagisa says " Um why is Haru drinking his slushy with hands?!" Rei says " Cause he's free. " Makato says " Sometimes you understand Haru butter I mean better then me." Haru says " I have an super duper idea! During the wintar we should skate and in the summer we should swim!" Rin says " I hope I beat you in skating. LoL I just like being super duper competitive : D" Haru says " IKR I know right ! -_- " Makato says we need to make a poster to make people know that we also skate and get a skating coach because I'm the swimming coach. Rei says " Let's get the coach first" Rin say " Air high five Rei is so smart!!" Rei say " Thnx" then he put his finger between his glasses then scoots it up.It looks like he was going to high five his glasses. Few moments later Makato hangs up a poster. It said " If u wanna be a couch that teaches swimmer's how to skate. Come to the biggest lunch table with 8 chairs for a interview!" Some students and teachers saw the poster and cracked up. The next day Yura came and said " I wanna be your darn teacher!" while punching the table or fist bumping the table. Makato said " Can you teach us how to skate?" Yura said "Heck ya! Punk!" Then he pat himself on the shoulders. Makato said " Well that's all we need to know. We will also interview the others If we choose you we will let you know." Yura cringed and walked away. Makato says " He seems pretty darn emo..." Nagia interrupts and says" Ya he's pretty!" Makato continues " and he has anger issues he keeps getting triggered!" Haru says " I don't want another super duper competitive person our team Rin and Thugisa I mean Nagisa is enough." Nagisa says " Haru plz call me Thugisa. I'm tried of my girly name! I also don't want them to think I'm Nagisa from assassination classroom then ship me with Karma. Rin and Karma should be a better ship!" Haru says " I'm glad to hear that a man wants to be manly!" Nagisa said " I don't even look like a man I look like a child. I'm such a MANCHILD!" Rei says " It's about how you look like from the indoors not the outdoors!" Thugisa said " Oh that's so smart and inspiring!" Rin said " Recently I stop wearing my manbun to look manly. Then I thought nobody ain't got time for manbuns." Then Makato looks randomly at Haru's lunch. He says " Hold up Makarel again?!? I swear you eat that like everyday?! On a daily basis?!" Haru faces the opposite way or tilts he's head and says "Mind your own beeswax! Buddy!" Then victor come up and says " Wait I will bring Yuri here hold up!" He shows up infront of Yuri and says " Come! This will be a fun learning experience! No hesitations!" Yuri says "Fine!" Victor hold his hands and drags him there. Yuri let's go of his hand. Then Victor gives him a side hug while bringing him there. Victor says " I want to be your teacher. Yuri will be my helper and substitute. ;) " Makato says " That's all I need to know . I know you guys litterly won the Olympics I saw you there. You were born to make history! Victor said " So was Yuri! " Yuri blushed because that was a very big compliment right? I know. Haru say " I dare you and Yuri to sing the Yuri on Ice opening so I can put it on YouTube!" Victor said " Sure on one condition after we sing. All of you guys sing Free! Ending! so I can put it on YouTube" Haru said " Umm sure that's fair I guess?" Victor and Yuri start singing " Can you feal ma heart beat...." The whole cafeteria start stareing at them they became the audience even the lunch ladies. After they where done everyone claped everyone was screaming like a fangal or fangirl. Yuri said " I never saw a lunch lady fan girling before!" Yuri,Victor,Yura,Haru,Makato,Thugisa,Rei,Rin and Gou laugh they cracked up. Then Haru, Makato,rin,nagisa,rei and you start singing "Make us free na splash!....." The audience start claping with the song to enjoy the beat. When the song ended yup everyone was scream like fangals or fangirls. Again the lunch ladies became lunch fangals. They said " I look forward to see you in chorus and quire." Haru said " Ya sure ?" Rin said " Um .. Wha?" These guys were so busy in swimming now their multi tasking for skating and these lunch fangals are telling or recommending them to be in chorus and quire? Thugisa says " This will be too hard on us?" Rei " It's just a recommendion ignore them." The lunch fangals said " Spoiled brats wanna ignore the lunch ladies! :( " Makoto says " Our performance was great right Yuri and Victor!" Victor says " Yas! You slayin the rappers!" Yuri said " You sing way better then the popular gal or girls!" The Free! squad who just sang begain to blush. I mean that was a every good compliment they were looking toward to hear not gonna lie. I mean have you ever heard a fan fiction lie? Aren't fanfictions already a lie! There is a anime called your in April I mean your lie in April. It does has a lie. That whole anime is a lie. You wanna know what's the lie? Arima and koari's ship. Koari litterly died in the last episode.The ship was to good how can it last that long. In heaven duh!?! This anime existed to piss me off. :-( Then the next JJ came for a interview. He said " Ya Ya I know how to teach you how to skate!" Before anyone even says anything. Makato said " I'm impressed you already knew what I was going to say?!?" Then JJ start singing " I rule the world, JJ just follow me.." The audience reacted the same the lunch ladies dabed this time. Then everyone does it. JJ made all the fangals dab huh ? Ya! After a few moments Phitchit comes and can says " May I teach you how to skate?" Makato said "Well it depends on if we select you." Phitchit said " Oh thanks and can I bring my hamster I mean if you select Victor his probably gonna bring his dog?" Makato says " As long as it doesn't effect our learning of skating." When Phitchit goes away. Then Makato says "I hope our learning experience is not creating a zoo." Haru says " I mean it did be good to see a zoo with dolphins,dogs and hamsters!?! : D" Makato says " Well there's a difference between a aquarium and a zoo." Rei say " Ya I'm pretty sure." Haru said " We can have a aquarium and a zoo. You know a Zoorium!! :) " Then Rin says " That's a pretty darn gud idea!! : D" Nasgia says " Who will babysitter them?" Makato says " Exactly!! : p" Rei says " Why don't we get a animal babysitter like we are getting the coach?! :-) " Makato says " Fine but later ! -_- " Haru said " Well look who's being salty now? ;)" Makato says "Who's being low key now? : p " Haru says " Um I waz just playin! : 3" Makato says " Well done !" 

Not done


	2. Chapter 2

Makato says " Well which couch I mean which coach you homies vote for? " Rin and Thugisa say " Yurraaaa! ; )" Haru says " The one that likes mackeral : D" Makato says " Victor for victory!" Gou says " The one who has muscles !!! : 0" Rei says " Umm J J !!!" Makoto says " I think victor would be the best he won the olympics!! Thugisa says " Umm Yura has the most votes you feel me ?" Makato says " Nah how about you feel me huh? " Rin says " You just wasted my excitement and time you did that election just for Trump huh ?" Haru says " I actually feel Rin come on my vote didn't even count ?" Rei says " Oh I thought you were fangirling or fangaling mackerel?" Makato says " I will write a bunch of names and pull them out of a hat." They all look at Yura. Yura says " Are you blind this is a hoodie : p Fine!" He stands in front of Makato backwards. Then Makato takes out pieces of papers and rips them and writes names then puts it in his hoodie. And scrambles it then get.........JJ. Rei says " Yeshh! -o-o- " V Rei's glasses fell off. Then he picked it up.

Makato says " It OK we will have a sub one day : D" Yura is triggered.he takes out pieces of papper out of his hoodie and throws it on makato as confetti. Yura saids " Arghh : P " Makoto tells JJ that he got the job. JJ is like yay yay. JJ screams its " JJ style! : D" Yura says "I will break the walls : P "


End file.
